Forum:Introduce yourself here topic.
Anyone new to the wiki can feel free to introduce themselves here... --Rad140 23:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :And with no responses and me curious as to who I'm working with here... I'll start! :Hi, I'm Lanate, a Digimon fan who converted from Pokemon at around episode 12 of Adventure. I'm a nineteen-year-old, East Coast-based college student working toward a degree in electrical engineering. I like to write fanfiction (see Lanate's Works for my more recent Digimon stuff) and I do some artwork on deviantART, but I'm not very good at that. Oh, and I have small notoriety IRL for rejecting Harvard, much to my Asian parents' displeasure. But I can bake instead! I don't have to wait for the universe to align just right to spontaneously create cookies, unlike some people. :I'm bisexual, so a lot of that translates into my works (hello BL, my friend for a quarter of my life), and don't be too surprised if I insert as a random aside about how hawt so and so guy was. Yes, I have such fan crushes on Takeru and Jenrya that it's not even funny anymore, only slightly disturbing. :I'm usually a lurker; I'm not a loner, but I'm not too comfortable in a crowded situation without a good friend to fall back on, and I'm not good at small talk, which is why I'm usually in the corner (or mindlessly dancing. And the less said about the pole, the better) if I even show up to a party. I also ramble sometimes, though I can't bullshit on the spot. :And you know what? I still have my superhero anime fantasies. Gimme the Spirits and I'd have a helluva lot of fun playing around with Chakmon. Lanate (talk) 02:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah well, since everyone's blabbing mindlessly about themselves, I guess it's my turn. ::Is it just me, or was everyone a Pokemon fan once? Cause I was too... until I got bored with Pokemon doing the same thing episode after episode (basically, kick Team Rocket into the sky) a few years ago. Got out an old episode of Digimon Adventure and started to hunt down the others. And here I am today. ::I'm 16, and I am, like Lanate, a fanfiction author. How I became one was actually rather funny. I was actually searching out Takumi on Google (I forgot why I was doing so), and stumbled upon a fic... which was probably the only quality Takumi fic in existence. I liked it and kept on reading for about a year or so before I decided to try it out myself. On the bright side, my English improved two grades. On the down side, I'm banging my head (sometimes literally) trying to get over writer's blocks. ::The last party I attended was... about a decade ago. I don't even remember it anymore. I don't really go for parties as I prefer to be working on my fic or the next hundred things on my list-of-things-to-do-in-this-lifetime. Did you know my goal in life is to end the world (be it fictionally or in actual life... though preferably the former)? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 03:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Also have a habit of ending way too many posts in smilies or emoticons, or using lame jokes only I really understand.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 23:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yo! I'm the nobody Sovereign! I suppose I should start by saying that I love Digimon. I remember being seven and watching it saturday mornings. Anywho, I really like this place, and how informative it is. I can't wait to meet some new friends!Nobody Sovereign 22:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) PS. Would anyone mind critiquing my fan Digimon? I'm worried that they're... bad.:: Yo !! I am new here. A little intro about myself.. currently age 22, from Gibraltar at city of Estepona.. Glad to be here. Thanks.